Paul's Bad Hair Day
by goldensphere
Summary: Reggie insists that Paul needs a haircut. Who knew what the barber would do to the poor boy's hair?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! As you probably guessed from the title, this story is mainly based on Paul and it is from Paul's point of view. Enjoy reading!**

 **I do not own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

I know what you're looking at. You're probably wondering what happened to my hair. After all, it isn't every day I go around with such a girlish hairstyle. Smooth on the top and curling on the bottom ending just bellow my ear. Shiny and hideous with hair gel. Well, since you seem so curious, I'll tell you what happened. But first, you need to do me a favour:

 _Please do not stare at my hair as I tell you, or else! **This is a warning!**_

Now that that has been cleared, let me tell you what happened.

It all started one day when I was texting Drew. Want to know why? It turned out that out of all people, Drew chose me to ask for advice because Gary was making fun of his hair. Again.

Me: go ask some1 else

Drew: but ur the only 1 who could help me!

Me: y me?

Drew: u have messy hair n no1 makes fun of u. How do u do it?

Me: I don't care about my hair

Drew: well I care about my hair! C'mon. I NEED ur advice! L do anything!

Me: u really want my advice that badly?

Drew: plz!

Me: fine cut off your hair. That is my advice.

Drew: I can't do that! O_O

Me: u asked me and_

Just then, I heard Reggie's footsteps come near. He was humming the Pokémon Sinnoh theme song. Without writing bye to Drew, I quickly stuffed my phone into my black hoodie pocket. I kept hearing the chime of my text tone as I got more and more texts from Drew. Eventually, my phone started to ring. I quickly touched end and put it on vibrate just as Reggie approached. I pretended not to notice him as I started searching about rare legendary Pokemon on my cellphone. My hair fell over my face. If Reggie ever found out that I had been texting Drew, he'd think that we're friends, and he would never let me live it down.

"What are you doing?" my brother asked me.

"What do you think I am doing?" I mumbled without looking up.

"Hey, you need a haircut!" Reggie laughed. "I can't even see your face!"

I wasn't expecting that.

"Hn," I mumbled.

"No, really! You need a haircut!"

"No I don't," I replied looking up. My hair seemed perfectly fine to me.

"There's a barber shop not so far from here. We could go there if you want."

"I don't need a haircut!"

"C'mon, don't be such a child!"

"I told you. I don't need a haircut."

"Fine, be that way!"

"Okay."

"Hey, I was kidding."

"Well I'm not."

"Want to make a deal?"

"Fine."

"If you get a haircut, I'll buy you a lollipop."

"Haha, very funny. Not."

"No, really."

"I don't want a lollipop."

"C'mon Paul! It'll be fun!"

"I doubt it."

"Okay, fine. If you don't get your hair cut, I'll give you a haircut myself when you're sleeping."

I stood up, shoving my phone into my hoodie pocket again.

"Fine, I'll get a haircut if that would make you stop bothering me so much," I grumbled.

* * *

And so, it happened. I hopped into Reggie's turquoise van, and then, we arrived at the barber shop. I got a sick feeling when I saw the inside. The walls were painted pink with purple and yellow flowers, and the barbers were all girls. I made a disgusted face.

"Um, Reggie," I said."This is a _girls_ barber shop."

Reggie shrugged.

"Well, I always get _my_ hair cut here. They do a good job!" He said twirling his ponytail on his finger. Then, he added, "You see that lady? She's the one who gave me the advice of putting my hair in a ponytail."

I raised my eyebrows at him. I just wanted to get this over with.

Just then, a lady in about her late thirties appeared from somewhere at the back of the shop.

"Reggie!" she exclaimed. "Here for another haircut?" The woman had a rather scratchy voice in my opinion.

"Actually, my brother needs one," explained Reggie. "This is Paul." My brother playfully shoved me forward.

"Ah. Hello, Paul," said the lady, turning to me. "Please come this way." The woman led me to a chair in front of a mirror. She placed a big, fuchsia coloured cloth over me.

"Girls barber shop," I mumbled to myself.

The lady seemed to have heard me because then she said, "Well, yes. This _was_ originally meant to be a girls barber shop but you are our _second male_ customer." Then she added, "Your brother was our first male customer."

"I figured," I grumbled.

She snipped and sprayed and combed. It seemed to take _forever_ until she was finally finished doing my hair. I was on my phone the entire time.

"All done!" she cried. "Would you like a lollipop?" she asked me as she placed a huge bucket filled with lollipops in front of me. I couldn't find any orange flavoured ones so I chose a pepper flavoured lollipop. As I looked up, I caught sight of myself in the mirror and my eyes widened in horror.

"What did you do to my hair?" I demanded.

"It's not that bad," said Reggie avoiding my eyes. I could tell he was forcing himself not to laugh. He pretended to cough just to hide his laughter.

I made a face and groaned. I knew I shouldn't have trusted this lady to do my hair. She had given me a _girl's_ hairstyle! What bad luck. How was I supposed to face everyone else in this wacko hair? Especially Gary. He would never let me live.

I threw the fuchsia cloth off myself and, still sucking my pepper lollipop, I walked away.

"Sorry. My brother has a high temper," I heard Reggie say. That just made it worse. I pulled my hoodie hood over my head and headed out the door of the barber shop.

"Hey! Wait up!" Reggie called after me. I ignored him and waited by the car staring at the tire. I don't know why, but I have a strange habit that when I get unhappy, I stare at random objects.

Reggie paid the lady some money and caught up with me. He patted my back and unlocked the car. We didn't talk for the entire ride. Actually, we barely ever talked in the car.

Anyways, so now we're back home now and I am trying to turn my hair back to normal. Reggie suggested that I wear a wig but, no way I would do that. I don't know _what_ she did to my hair because whatever I do, it keeps staying the same. It's like she petrified it or something. Will my hair ever be the same again?

* * *

 **And that's all. I feel so bad for Paul, don't you? I should someday try writing a story in which something _good_ happens to Paul. Well, yeah, I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it in your reviews. **

**Have a fantastic day!  
**


	2. Do Not Stare at my Purple Hair

**Hello everyone. This idea just randomly** ** _popped_** **into my head so I thought '** ** _why not write it?'._** **And so here it is. A parody in the music of the gummy bear song based on the previous chapter of Paul's Bad Hair Day. By the way, this song is sung by Paul. Sorry if it is a bit out of character. Well anyways, enjoy reading!**

 **I do not own Pokemon in any way!(or the gummy bear song)  
**

* * *

* **music starts...  
** _1..2..3..._

"Oh, oh do not stare,

At my purple hair.

Although you probably know that I do not care.

Oh, oh do not stare,

At my purple hair.

You know I'm saying this 'cause it is no-ot fair.

Oh wa-oh!

Do not, do not, do not, do not, do not stare.*Snap!

Purple, purple, purple, purple, purple hair.*Snap!

I know I will never again trust them.

I know I will never again trust them.

I know I will never again trust that barber shop. Shop!

I know I will never again trust them.

I know I will never again trust them.

I know although they gave me a lollipop. Pop!

Oh, oh do not stare,

At my purple hair.

Although you probably know that I do not care.

Oh, oh do not stare,

At my purple hair.

You know I'm saying this 'cause it is no-ot fair.

Oh wa-oh...

 ***music continues...**

Yeah!

* * *

 **And yup, that's all. Sorry if it was a bit short. And also, about the ending, if that's not how it ends, please tell me because I was not _positive_ that it ended that way. Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought of it in your reviews. Anyways, have a great day!**


End file.
